


Magically Intertwined

by WillowTailBreeze



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Magical Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: When Tony has an attraction to touching shiny radiated objects - like stones - what could go wrong?Quite a lot, actually.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020





	Magically Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> This is my gift for the user Fluffpanda!
> 
> Prompt: A situation involving magic goes wrong resulting in Tony and Stephen being considered married according to magical law. Neither of them are happy about it, at first.
> 
> Backstory on this: They were on a mission and Tony - attracted to shiny radiated objects, like stones - grabbed one despite Stephen’s warnings. It led to this, where Wong tells them their fate and it’s not really reversible. However, since it is a magical marriage, magical consequences come into play if either person decides to ignore the other! Which results in them very ill. So Wong and Rhodey shove them in a room together and lock them in.
> 
> Wong was right, they’re learning alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, stay healthy,  
> And have a good day/night! <3


End file.
